


Safe Place

by NomadicSoul



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Foster mom Alex, eventual sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomadicSoul/pseuds/NomadicSoul
Summary: Alex unexpectedly becomes a foster mom to two girls. She tries to be the best mom that she can through the ups and downs that seem to define her life. With the help of Kara and Lena, of course.*Horrific summary that is likely to change over time. Please read and let me know what you think*
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Safe Place

“I can’t do this, Kara.”

Kara watched as Alex paced the lobby of National City Child Services. She let out a slow breath and motioned for Alex to sit in the chair next to her. Reluctantly, Alex did as she was told, only to drop her head into her hands.

“This morning, I woke up as a single, childless woman and now I’m about to foster two girls. _Two_ , Kara!”

“They wouldn’t have called you if they didn’t think you were a good fit, Alex,” Kara said softly, resting her hand on Alex’s knee. “Besides, if anyone can do it, it’s you.”

“I’m going to fuck it up.” Alex muttered, still not looking up.

“You don’t have to do it alone. You have me and Lena, and J’onn. Even Winn and Brainy.”

Before Alex could respond, the door to the lobby opened with a loud squeak. Alex and Kara both looked up toward the noise to find Lisa, the social worker, enter the lobby with two girls trailing behind her. The younger one- who Alex had been told was six- had tears flowing freely from her wide, fearful eyes. The older- a fifteen-year-old- had her jaw clenched and her spine straightened bravely. That didn’t fool Kara, though. She could hear the girl’s heart beating rapidly.

“Miss Danvers?” Lisa called.

“That’s me.” Alex responded as calmly as she could, leaping from her chair.

Lisa smiled warmly at her as she ushered the two girls forward.

“This is Claire,” She introduced, placing her hands on the shoulders of the crying little girl before tilting her head in the direction of the older sister. “And that’s Amelia.”

“Mia.” The teen corrected hollowly.

Alex hesitated for a moment before sticking her hand out for Mia to shake. Mia stared at it for a second and snorted a laugh as she shook Alex’s hand.

“I’m Alex. This is my sister, Kara.”

Kara shot both of the girls a smile, which was reluctantly returned by Mia. Claire had her eyes on the floor as she continued to sniffle and cry quietly.

“Well, Miss Danvers,” Lisa began after clearing her throat. “You’re already approved to take the girls home, although I’ll contact you next week to arrange a home visit.”

Lisa handed Alex two thick, manila folders. Alex took them quickly in shaky hands and tucked them under her arm. Kara’s eyes drifted to the two small, wheeled suitcases that sat on the floor behind Mia.

“Is that all you have?” Kara asked.

Mia glanced back at the suitcases and nodded.

“We travel light.” She explained bitterly.

“I need to get back to work,” Lisa interjected, quickly becoming impatient. She turned to Mia and gave her a stern look. “Remember what we talked about, Amelia.”

Mia rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement before reaching down and lifting Claire into her arms.

“Let’s get rolling, then.”

Kara quickly moved to grab the suitcases. She could feel Mia’s perplexed eyes on her as she lifted them both with ease.

“You don’t have to carry those. I can do it.”

“You’ve got your hands full already.” Kara smiled, nodding toward Claire, who had buried her face in the crook of Amelia’s neck.

“It’s been a rough morning,” Mia explained with a sigh as she glanced to Alex. “She’ll warm up soon, I promise.”

Alex nodded in understanding before gesturing to the door.

“I’m parked right out here. Let’s head home.”

Mia wordlessly followed with Kara bringing up the rear with the suitcases. They made their way to the parking lot. As soon as they all made it to Alex’s car, Alex stopped abruptly with wide eyes.

“I don’t have a car seat.” She sighed, already deciding that she had failed as a foster mother.

“She’s never had one. It’s all good.” Mia insisted as she pulled the back door of the car open.

It took some effort for her to pry Claire off of her, but once she did, she placed her in the back seat and buckled her in. Alex and Kara watched as Mia gently placed a hand on Claire’s cheek and directed her face up, making Claire look at her.

“We’re going to be just fine, okay?”

With a small whimper, Claire nodded wordlessly. Mia smiled reassuringly and pressed a quick kiss to her sister’s forehead before making her way over to the other side of the car and getting in next to Claire.

With a shaky exhale, Alex got in the car and waited for Kara to put the suitcases in the trunk before getting in the passenger seat.

The drive back to the apartment was silent aside from Claire’s tearful sniffles.

* * *

In the span of the two hours between Alex getting the first call from Child Services to bringing Mia and Claire home, Lena Luthor had seemingly done the impossible. The spare room in Alex’s apartment had been transformed to a sad excuse for a guest room to a bedroom fit for two girls. Two twin beds sat against either wall of the room, one of them made up with a Supergirl comforter, which Alex and Kara couldn’t help but chuckle at. The other, obviously for Mia, had a comforter with a beautiful, black and purple patterned comforter. Each bed was finished off with a brand-new stuffed animal rested against the pillows.

“This is all for us?” Mia asked as she looked around the room in shock.

“It is.” Lena said with a proud smile.

“I’m sure sharing a room with your little sister isn’t what you- “

“No, it’s perfect.” Mia insisted, cutting Alex off with the first genuine smile that had graced her lips all day. “We’ve always shared a room. Shared a bed most of the time, actually.”

Claire had fallen asleep on the ride back to the apartment, and she was still currently asleep in her spot in Mia’s arms. Carefully, Mia pulled back the comforter of Claire’s Supergirl bed and placed the sleeping girl in it.

“She loves Supergirl,” Mia said softly as she smoothed down Claire’s hair. “Even wants to be a superhero when she grows up.”

Lena shot Kara a quick wink, noticing the brilliant smile that had spread across the blonde’s face.

“Thank you, Miss Luthor,” Mia continued. “All of you. Thank you.”

“There’s absolutely no need to thank us,” Lena smiled. “And please, call me Lena. I am your foster aunt, after all.”

Mia nodded in understanding as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

“I should- uh… I should get us unpacked I guess.” She sighed.

“That can wait if you want to come out into the living room and relax. Maybe we can get to know each other a little?” Alex proposed.

“I can order us all some takeout,” Lena added. “Chinese sound okay?”

“Actually, I think I’d rather just get settled and then go to sleep for a bit,” Mia said apologetically. “It’s been a long day.”

Despite her disappointment, Alex nodded in understanding. Hesitantly, she reached out and placed a comforting hand on Mia’s shoulder. Mia visibly stiffened at the touch, making Alex’s snatch her hand back quickly.

“We’ll be out here if you need anything.” Alex said quickly before retreating from the room.

Lena and Kara both smiled at Mia warmly before following, closing the door behind them. Mia let out a long, drawn-out sigh as she sat on the edge of her own bed, letting her fingers trace the pattern on the comforter mindlessly. After a few moments, she shut off any emotion she was feeling and began robotically putting her and Claire’s belongings in their respective dressers.

Once everything was put away, she unceremoniously threw herself down onto the bed. She placed the teddy bear that Lena had gifted her on her stomach and smoothed down the brown, ruffled fur. Reluctantly, she hugged it to her chest and turned onto her side, letting her eyes drift shut as she listened to Claire’s slow, restful breaths.

* * *

“Sissy, wake up!”

Mia woke with a start, only to have herself being pinned down by Claire’s weight on her stomach.

“Jesus, Claire, what time is it?” She groaned.

“I dunno, nighttime?”

Mia looked out the window to find that it was in fact dark outside. She had slept all through the evening, and to her surprise, Alex had let her.

“Did you sleep good, little one?” Mia asked, tapping the tip of Claire’s nose with her finger, eliciting a small giggle from her sister.

Claire nodded vehemently, all of her tears from earlier now subsided as she smiled brightly.

“I have a Supergirl bed!” Claire announced.

“You do,” Mia hummed. “Lena got that for you.”

“And this!”

Claire shoved her new teddy bear into Mia’s face, and Mia laughed as she held up her own.

“I got one too. They match.”

Claire looked around the room, still smiling before looking back down at Mia, who was eying her carefully.

“I like this place.” Claire admitted in a whisper.

“You haven’t even seen the rest of the apartment, Goof,” Mia chuckled. “You’ve been asleep.”

“Still,” Claire whined. “That lady seems nice and we have beds.”

“ _That lady’s_ name is Alex. And she does seem nice, you’re right.”

“Are we gonna stay with Alex forever and ever?”

Mia sighed and rubbed her eyes.

“You know I can’t answer that.”

“Do you think mommy will come back?”

“I don’t know, Claire,” Mia snapped, instantly regretting it when she saw the tears once again start to well in Claire’s eyes. “Hey, hey don’t cry. I’m sorry I got angry. I just don’t know if mom will come back again, she’s been gone longer than she ever has. We’ll stay here for as long as we can.”

“You’re not gonna get mad at Alex like you did with the last one? I don’t wanna leave here.”

“I’ll try really hard not to. I promise.”

A soft knock at the door broke the two sisters from their conversation. As the door opened a crack and Alex poked her head into the room, Mia pulled herself up to a sitting position and let Claire remain in her lap.

“Hey, are you two hungry?” Alex asked with a soft smile. “It’s about time for dinner.”

“Dinner sounds great,” Mia smiled. “What’re we having?”

“I thought I’d leave that up to you two. We could order some pizza or something.”

“Pizza!” Claire exclaimed, nodding so quickly that a strand of her straw-blonde hair fell from her ponytail.

Alex chuckled and looked to Mia for a second opinion.

“Pizza works,” Mia confirmed. “Claire likes pepperoni and I’ll eat anything.”

“Do _you_ like pepperoni, though?” Alex questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

“I’ll eat anything.” Mia repeated.

Deciding not to push the subject any further and just let Mia have her way, Alex smiled again and cleared her throat.

“I’ll call the place down the street; they deliver pretty quickly. Want to watch a movie while we eat?”

“Sounds good.” Mia responded as she removed Claire from her lap and stood from the bed, stretching her arms above her head with a groan.

Claire followed suit and stretched just as her older sister had, and Alex couldn’t help but smile fondly. As Mia nudged Claire toward the door, Claire quickly grabbed her teddy bear from the bed. She hugged it to her chest as they all walked into the living room. Both Claire and Mia made a beeline for the couch, and relief flooded Alex. They both seemed to be making themselves at home, and that was all she could have hoped for so early on.

After she ordered the pizza, Alex made herself a cup of tea and took the empty spot on the end of the couch. She turned to face Mia, who was watching her out of the corner of her eye and only half watching what was on the TV while Claire giggled and played with her teddy bear.

“So, I was thinking,” Alex began after clearing her throat. “Since tomorrow is Friday, I could get you both registered for school and so that you can start Monday.”

“We get to go back to school?” Mia asked, her voice hopeful.

“You haven’t _been_ in school?”

“Well, Claire has been. But… it’s been hard for me to make enough money to cover the rent and still go. I’d take her in the morning and then head to work until I had to pick her up.”

“What about your parents? Don’t they work?” Alex questioned, titling her head in confusion.

Mia scoffed bitterly and shook her head.

“You haven’t read the files that Lisa gave you yet, have you?”

Alex shook her head and dropped her gaze to the mug of tea in her hands.

“It’s no big deal,” Mia reassured her. “Most foster parents don’t ever read them, anyway. I have a feeling you will, though.”

“I will,” Alex nodded. “Is there anything in there that you want to amend? I’m sure they don’t give an entirely accurate story.”

Mia thought for a moment, inhaling slowly before letting out a reluctant sigh.

“How about you read them, and then if you have questions, I can fill in the gaps.”

Alex couldn’t help but feel a familiar pang of sadness in her chest at the seriousness in Mia’s voice. She didn’t speak like a normal teenager. Her voice was hollow, and oftentimes bordered on cold. Mia was all too serious, and Alex knew that feeling. She herself had been the responsible older sister. She knew what it was like to have your childhood taken right out from under you.

Alex smiled at the young brunette gratefully and nodded before taking a sip of her tea.

“That would be really helpful. Thank you.”

Mia responded with nothing more than a nod before turning her attention back to the TV.

Alex did the best she could to pay attention to what they were watching, but all she could think about was what she was going to find in the files sitting just a few feet away on the kitchen counter.


End file.
